Tsuna's Sister
by Shira-Senpai
Summary: What if Tsuna have a sister that just move in from Tokyo? Well, that's you! Yeah, Reader-chan. Hehehehe... Just popped in my head. So there are pairings like: Hayato x Reader Takeshi x Reader Kyoya x Reader Mukuro x Reader Xanxus x Reader Squalo x Reader Belphegor x Reader Byakuran x Reader Enma x Reader Giotto x Reader G. x Reader Daemon x Reader Alaude x Reader Asari x Reader
1. Your Appearance

Yo! Hehehehhe... Guys, I don't know what will happen in the story because I'll just write what comes into my mind so sorry hehehe...

So your appearance just really looks like Tsuna... You have long brown hair that goes down up to your waist, and brown eyes.

Hehehehe... I don't know what happened in my mind so please forgive me if it goes weird okay?

Really,really,really,really,really sorry...

And sorry if I update late since I'm a bit busy.

bye!!


	2. Part 1

You are transferring from (School from Tokyo) to Namimori middle school as a first year while your brother, Tsunayoshi Sawada is a second year.

"Mom, nii-san, I'm going now!!" you shouted. "Wa-wait, (y/n)..." Tsuna pant as he run towards you. You gave a questioning look. "You still don't remember the whole town and where is your classroom, right?" Tsuna asked. You gave a small nod. "Then let me accompany you" Tsuna said. You nod excitedly because you are in the same school as your brother and you are wondering if you would make a new friends.

As you and your brother is walking to the school, a guy with white/silver hair run towards you two. "TENTHHHHHH!!!!!!!" the guy shouted. "G-Gokudera-kun?" your brother ask. "Tenth, who is this girl?" 'Gokudera' asked to Tsuna. "Gokudera-kun, do you remember the sister that I told you that will come here this day from Tokyo?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera eyes widen, "You are tenth's sister!?!? I'm sorry for my rudeness!!!" he said as he bows down repeatedly. "U-Um... Its o-okay... Um..." you stutter because its the first time someone bows their head at you. "Nice to meet you, I'm Gokudera Hayato. I'm in the same class as your brother and I'm his right hand man." Gokudera bows again. "Um... Okay... I'm Sawada (y/n). Do you mind if I call you with your first name?" you asked. He turned his head to me and blinked several times and smiles,"Of course!" he said. "Okay, Hayato-kun" you said with a cute smile that made him blushed a bit.

"Gokudera-kun, (y/n), shall we go now?" your brother asked. The two of you nod.

As you three walk to the school, you spotted Yamamoto and saw you three two so he run to you three and greet you. "Yo,Tsuna, good morning." Yamamoto said. "Good morning Yamamoto. Oh. Yamamoto, this is my sister (y/n)." Tsuna said as he point at you. "Ohhh... So you are the one Tsuna always talk about. Hahahaha. By the way I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. I'm in the same class as Tsuna. I'm in baseball club. Nice too meet you." Yamamoto introduce himself. "Its nice too meet you too, umm... Is it okay to call you Takeshi-san?" you asked while Hayato is being a bit jealous.

(a/n: hehehe, sorry, I like Gokudera being jealous so... hihihihi.)

He was shock for a moment but smiled like the usual. "Of course!" he replied. Still walking, you noticed Gokudera sulking so you approach him. "Hayato-kun, are you okay?" you asked. "Yeah..." he mumbled. "Whats wrong Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked. "Its nothing tenth" he mumbled again. I sigh. "Hayato-kun, just tell me if something is bothering you, okay?" I said and smiled while he nod.

"Guys, I think we should hurry, or Hibari-san will bite us to death." Tsuna said as he shivered at the thought . "Hibari?" I asked. "A-ah ehh... Hibari-san is the leader of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee. He is scary too..." your brother answered you. "Ehhh... Scary? Then, we should go now right???" you asked nervously. "Y-yeah" the three said.

Minutes later~~~

The four of you finally arived at the Namimori middle and saw Hibari Kyoya. "Herbivores, your late, I'll bite you to death." he said. " Hibari-san, I'm really sorry, please forgive us, we have to bring my sister to her classroom too. So please forgive us forgive fo being late." Tsuna said bowing repeatedly. "A new student? So the transfer student is your sister. Hn." he said as he walk away. 'I think, he is not scary, so why is my brother and the others scared?' you thought.

Gokudera and Yamamoto goes to their room but Gokudera wants to accompany you and your brother to your class room but Yamamoto said that: "Now,now. Gokudera, if Hibari see us grouping, we will be bitten to death right?". That made Gokudera just go back to their class room. "(y/n) were here." Tsuna said as we stop at the door with a '1-A' sign in it. "Won't you go inside?" he asked. "Okay." you replied. "(y/n), come to the garden at lunch, okay?" he said walking away. "Yeah!" you answered.

You entered the room. The teacher and the students look at you. "I'm sorry for being late." you said and bows a little. "Ahh... You must be the new transfer student, right?" the teacher asked. "Yes" you answered. "Ohh... Please introduce yourself." the teacher said. "O-okay. I'm Sawada (y/n). I'm new here so please take care of me." you said and bow politely. "Okay, you may sit in the back near the window". the teacher and starts to write at the board.

Lunch Time~~~

You walk to the garden as your brother said. You bumped on someone. "Watch where you are going herbivore." Hibari said. You look up as he was about to leave. "Im sorry" you said. "Hn." he just said. You walk again to the garden to meet Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"(y/n)-chan!!!" yelled Gokodera. You ran towards them and asked: "(y-y/n)-chan?" you said. "Ehh? You dont like it?" he said with a sad look. "N-no!! I like it!!" I reassure him. "Thank you (y/n)-chan." he said and smile. I smiled too. Then, "WOAHHH!!! She's beautiful to the EXTREME!!!" a boy said. "Shut up turf-head!" Gokudera shouted. "Nice too meet you I'm Sasagawa Ryohei. I'm in boxing club." he said. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Sawada (y/n)." you said. Then Ryohei began shouting. "OH NO! I forgot my lunch box at the room!" you said then run to your room. You got your lunch box and hurry to go to the garden... again when you bumped to a girl. "I-IM SORRY!!!"

Who?


	3. Part 2

The person you bumped into is... Himeko Hariyama a.k.a Belphegor? The boy beside her is his brother named, Monta Hariyama a.k.a Marmon.

"Ummm, are you okay? Are you hurt?" you asked. "Yes Im oka-" she stopped when you two look at each other. "B-bel-chan?!" You asked. "y/n? Why are you here, I thought you just came from Italy?" he asked. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Father told my family that I just came from Tokyo." I explained. "Uishishi, I saw the princess again." he said. "Hey, don't forget about me." Marmon said. "Marmon!!!" I yelled and hugged him. "y/n, I-I cant bre-breath..." he said as he tried to get out of my hug. "Hehehe, im sorry. So how's the Varia? " I asked. "Uishishishi, still noisy, Squalo is here in japan too." Bel said. "Ehh?!?! Squa-chan?!?!" I exclaimed.

"Herbivores, could you shut up?" a voice said- or should I say, Kyoya said. " Hibari-kun, im sorry. I just met my friends, from a long time ago, so could you please excuse this for now?" you said. Hibari narrowed his eyes when he saw Bel. "You, why are you here?" Hibari asked. "Uishishishi, I really cant hide in Marmon illusion." he said. "Bel-chan, please don't fight here." you ask. "If the princess said it." Bel said and he and Marmon walk away. Bel stopped and gave you a piece of paper and walked again.

"Ehh Hibari-kun " you started. "You know about the mafia-thing?" he asked. "Uhh, yes." you said. "Hn" he said and walk away. You started to walk to the garden too. You was meet by your brother with a worried look. "y/n-chan, where did you go?" tsuna asked at you. "Ummm, I just met Hibari-kun in the halls." you lied. "HIEE!! Hibari-san?" he said shouting. "Ye-yes." you said and then you noticed that there is only ten minutes before the class starts. You hurriedly sat down and ate your food and of course the others did too.

After the lunch, you said goodbye to your brother and his friends go to your classroom. When you remember the paper that Bel gave to you. You opened it and saw '2-A'. It was the same class as your brother. You decide to come with the two after the class.

a/n: sorry for the short chapter, im gonna make sure that im going to update daily. sorry for the shorts chapter. sorry if the character is a bit ooc too. I do not own, katekyo hitman reborn.


	4. Part 3

After the class~~~~

You walk to your brothers class room. He was talking to his friends and you saw Himeko talking to a girl with a short orange hair and a girl with a black hair. You opened the door and walked to your brother. "Nii-san, im going to stay here for a while." you said. "Ah, ehh? Why?" he asked. "Umm... Im going to go to my friend so that they can show me around." you lied. You looked at Bel and make a thumbs-up to sign them to go to the roof. Well, that's an old sign. Bel nod a bit, "So nii-chan, tell mom that I will be back at dinner." you said as you ran to the rooftop.

When you got there, you saw Hibari sleeping there. 'E-e-ehh!! Hibari-kun???' you said in your head. Hibari felt your presence and woke up. "Herbivore, why are you here?" he asked. "Ahh...umm... im gonna meet up with my friends here." you said. "I-im just gonna say to them that we should just meet in another place." you said again scared a bit as you saw a tonfa in his hands. You ran out of the roof and saw that Bel and Marmon is already walking to the stair to go the roof. "Bel-chan,Marmon, lets just go the park. We cannot talk in the roof." You said. "Uishishishi, what happened? Your sweating a lot." Bel asked. "A-ah... I-its nothing." you lied once again. Bel just let it go.

After you came to the park, you talk about things like, what happened in Italy after you came in Japan. "So Bel-chan, you said earlier that Squa-chan is in Japan too. Whats your mission now?" you asked. "Uishishishi, since the princess is a precious member of the Varia, it wouldn't hurt to tell her right?" Bel asked. "Mu~ We came to Japan to monitor Tsunayoshi Sawada." Marmon said. "Nii-san?" you said. "Not only that, we came here to have a little bit fun too." Bel added. "Ahh. So that's it. There is still one hour before 6:00. So where do you three stay?" you asked. "Your gonna go there?" Marmon asked. "Yes, just for 30 minutes." you said. "Then lets go." Marmon said and the three of you walked to where they are staying.


	5. Part 4

The three of you walked in the forest. After the 7 minutes walking through the forest, (is it long or too short?) there is a meadow and a...mansion??!?!?! "N-Ne Bel-chan, Marmon, isn't that mansion looks like the mansion that Varia have in Italy?" you asked. "Uishishishi, that's where we stay." Bel said proudly. "What? But it looks like the mansion in Italy!" you said. "Uishishi, Its just a replica for the real thing in the Italy." Bel explained. "Are you two going inside?" Marmon asked. "Aye,aye" you said.

The three of you entered the mansion and heard some glass breaking, shouting (obviously Squa-chan.) and stuff. The three of you just continued to walk. As you three entered the room, you saw the WHOLE Varia. "Mi-minna?!?!" you said surprised by it. The shouting and arguing stopped and they looked at you.

"Y/N-CHANNNN~~~" Luss said first and hugged you tightly. "Luss, I-I cant br-breath..." you said as you tried to get out of his hug. He immedietly let go of you. "VOII!! Y/N WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Squalo said next. "y/n? Why are you here?" of course the person who don't care about you, Levi A. Than said. And of course Xanxus just keep quiet as always. "Uhh cant I be here?" you asked, a bit sad. Luss said, "Of course, you are allowed here. Just our precious Y/N!!!"

You and the rest talked about things, except Xanxus. You look at your watch and is about to get late. "Umm... Guys, I have to go now, see ya!!" you said as you ran off the mansion.

After you got home~~~

"y/n, welcome home. Where did you go?" Nana asked. "Umm... My friends, showed me around the school." you said. "Ohhh... that's great that you have a new friend." your mom said. "Mom, it's not one but two... " you corrected. "Thats even great!" she exclaimed happily.

After some talking and eating, you, Tsuna, Nana, Iemetsu, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-pin, Lambo and Reborn,goes back to their room. Reborn said that you should tell Tsuna that you have relationship with the mafia. You sigh and agreed with that. Reborn called Tsuna and start to talk about it.

"So Reborn, what do you want to talk about? " Tsuna asked. "Well it's about mafia-things." Reborn explained. "Re-Reborn!! Y/n,uhh it's umm... " Tsuna said as he tried to think what to explain. You sigh. "Nii-san, it's okay. I know EVERYTHING." you told him. "E-ehh? How? " he asked confused by what you said. "Tsuna, that's what we are going to tell you right now. " Reborn said as he sigh too.


End file.
